


Queen and Captain

by oldmountainsoul



Category: Star Wars: The Old Republic
Genre: Banter, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, I Will Go Down With This Ship, SPACE GIRLFRIENDS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-08 07:44:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1932549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oldmountainsoul/pseuds/oldmountainsoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From a pet names prompt. Just some fluffy space girlfriends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Queen and Captain

"Good morning, Captain." Risha called from her place by the terminal as her partner stirred, rolling her eyes with a smile as Vaieo nearly fell off the bed in her stupor.

 “Hrmmngggrhhh….‘Morning, Princess. Thought you wouldn’t be calling me ‘Captain’ anymore. Wotcher up to?” she replied blearily, hitting the floor with a  _thunk!_

Risha sighed as she tossed the Captain her long coat. “I’m checking out some possible high value targets.  _Someone_  on this ship has to maintain some level of professionalism, Captain. And I thought I’d asked you to stop calling me ‘Princess’. My father called me that. It’s creepy. ‘Risha’ will do just fine.”  

Vaieo grinned as she stood up and threw the coat over her shoulders. “Well at least I’m sure you actually know  _my_  name now, Princess. Yeah? Yeah?” she drawled, sidling up to Risha’s chair. Her second-in-command only smirked and batted her away.

"Don’t be crass, Captain." she said simply.

 “Hey! Watch my  _tchun_ , Princess! They’re sensitive.” she sulked, rubbing her lekku.

 “Somehow I think you’ll survive. And I told you not to call me ‘princess’, moron.” Risha smirked, lightly kissing her cheek and sweeping past her to the door.

 “I promise not to call you ‘Princess Moron.’ There? Now you have to stop calling me just ‘Captain’. How about I call you ‘Queenie’—which you will be, just as soon as we steal you back your planet, sweetheart—and that’s a promise.” Vaieo called, catching up to Risha and wrapping her arms around her waist.

“Get dressed, you dolt. There’s work to do, and maybe you could even try to not get almost blown up this time. Or is that outside your current skill set?” Risha murmured with another smirk.

“Aw, Rish, you really do care.” The smuggler teased, resting her head on her lover’s shoulder.

 “Mm, I suppose that’s a possibility.” Risha grinned, stepping out the door and unbalancing the captain.

 “Minx.” Vaieo cursed, as she nearly lost her footing.

 “Rogue.” she retorted, laughing.

 “Risha Drayen, you—” the Twi’lek sputtered, grabbing the doorway and holding on for dear life.

"Oh I’m many things,  _Vaieo,_  and someone who both cares for and is immensely amused by you is now several of them.” And with that she left her to ready the navicomputer, chuckling as she went.


End file.
